


the other side

by odetodun



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, i love my gays, im sorry, this is sad rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: 'When did it end?''It hasn't'.





	the other side

**Author's Note:**

> 'When did it end?'  
> 'It hasn't'.

Running, feet thudding the ground as the familiar shouts of the police filled the tunnel. Dizzee’s heartbeat in his chest, his head, his throat. Art littered the walls as they flashed by him, some of it his own. As he ran, his thoughts took hold of him.

The first night he met Thor, a hand reaching out to pull him into safety. Blonde hair and shining green eyes of wondrous curiosity. The boy who admired him, his style, his words. A feeling Dizzee had never truly experienced until the words, _‘you’re a fucking genius’_ left Thor’s lips of bubblegum pink. They talked and talked, exchanged books and promised to express themselves through art.

 _‘Viva la revoluci_ _ón_ ’ Dizzee remembered uttering those words to Thor and his face lighting up in such a beautiful way Dizzee’s entire being felt lifted.

The club was another story, one place full of peculiar beings Dizzee had never seen before. But he still felt at home, with Thor and the beautiful girl by his side he felt alive. Years of being labelled as weird by his brothers and there, he was Dizzee and Rumi all at once and that was okay. Set Me Free playing soundly in the background as Thor approached Dizzee, they didn’t kiss properly but Dizzee didn’t need that. He knew then that he loved Thor.

Many scenarios involved Thor in his mind, his beauty, his art, his love. Dizzee never realised you could feel so much for one person.

 _‘You gotta not apologise for being an alien’_ had been what Dizzee told Boo, Boo hadn’t understood but then Dizzee knew himself that it was okay to love. Rumi alive inside of him allowed him to be so unapologetically in love with Thor.

That night, with the paint filling the room and the sweet sounds of music filling their ears, two boys were free. They kissed, danced, painted, sang and lived. Thor was a vision in paint, everything about him Dizzee adored. Feeling of ecstatic electricity surged through them as they intertwined themselves as one person rather than two.

Shao finding them also flashed through his mind, how Dizzee had been so terrified. But how Shao had told him secrets were apart of everybody, and no one needed to know everything about a person. _‘I got you my alien brother’_   left Dizzee feeling safe.

Thor coming to the get down, supporting him with such a genuine love and ease. Dizzee realising that if Thor were the person he had to spend the rest of his life with, then that wouldn’t be a problem at all. This wasn’t a momentary thing that would pass, Dizzee loved him with every part of his aching soul.

Now, with the police chasing him and blood rushing in his ears, all he can think of is Thor. The boy who had crowded his life with love and purity, the boy who he would never stop loving. Then the light appeared, getting brighter as he ran. Shouting crowded his ears, noise overwhelming. Every one of his senses tingling.

_‘No matter if I live or die, promise I’ma meet you on the other side’_

Then there was nothing but darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH im sorry i got emotional i just love my two gays a lot. thank you!


End file.
